Behind Forgotten Doors
by Cortenza
Summary: Marvin Acton hasn't exactly had the picture perfect upbringing. Will his family secrets be revealed when he arrives at Hogwarts, or will this little hooligan drive the staff crazy instead? Contains childabuse, violence & language. AU -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, Daddy

**A/U:**_ After having this story up for so long, and not updating it, I decided to make a try to make it better. It was, after all, written during a period when I was still in the learning of the great art that is fanfiction writing. Anyhow. This story is being rewritten, and I will try to update it more often._

_Thank you, and enjoy._  
**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story that you do not recognize belong to me. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling

_**-6th May, Sunday, 1984-**_

"Daddy, Daddy!"

James Potter barely had time to turn around, before his small son jumped at him.

Quickly he caught him, and raised him up in the air, before spinning around, bringing laughter from the raven haired child.

He settled the boy down on the ground, and squatted down, so that his hazel eyes met his sons green ones.

"Look what I found, daddy!" Holding out a small fist, he opened it slowly, and James caught sight of a small, dark green and slightly disgruntled looking toad.

Pretending to be surprised, James gasped and looked wide eyed at the boy.

"You caught that, Pronglet?"

His son nodded, eagerly, a wide grin upon his face.

"Good job! You must have been pretty sneaky, managing to catch it! Toads are fast!"

His son beamed at the praise, and once again turned his hand in to a first.

"Piggy back ride, daddy?"

"Of course! Jump on!"

Moments later, James was jumping around, trying to sound like a dragon, while the raven haired child on his back laughed and held on.

Lily smiled gently, as she watched her husband play with their son. If somebody had told her ten years from now that she would be married with that slightly crazed, hazel eyed man named James Potter, she would have cursed them in to next week.

Now, she couldn't imagine spending her life with anybody else.

Her son, Harry, squealed in delight, and she had to stifle a giggle, as her husbands eyes turned wide, and he yelped, now running and jumping around like crazy.

Harry held on for dear life, squeals of laughter escaping him.

He was almost a small clone of his father, with his messy, black hair, faint freckles splattered over his nose and almond shaped eyes.

He did, how ever, have Lily's green eyes and slightly pointed ears. In her eyes, he was the perfect combination between the two of them.

Stopping before them, James quickly grabbed Harry and put him down, before continuing to pull of his jumper and shirt. Out fell a small, green toad, which glared at James before jumping off.

Harry laughed, and ran after the toad, and James settled down next to Lily on the bench.

"Little bugger. I'm sure Padfoot put him up to that."

Lily laughed, and gave her husband a peck on the cheek, before turning her attention to the two girls in the baby stroller next to her.

Rose and Jasmine Potter were identical twins, and their brother's pride and joy.

They both had dark red hair, like their mother, and pale skin, but they were already showing that they would walk in their father's footsteps when it came to pranking.

Their brown green eyes were watching their father, both with raised eyebrows, and when he grimaced at them, they laughed and turned to each other, whispering in a language that neither their mother or father could understand.

"Hungry yet?" Lily asked, as James pulled his shirt back on again, and he grinned and nodded, his stomach growling in response. The green eyed woman rolled her eyes. "Figures."

James laughed, and gave her a kiss, before standing up.

"I'll get Harry then?"

Lily nodded, and stood up.

"Harry!" James frowned. Maybe he was hiding somewhere?

"Harry! Come on out! It's lunch time!"

When he got no response, a small ball of panic was starting to form in his chest.

"Pronglet!"

Still no response. His eyes scanned the playground. No mop of wild, black hair. No green eyes.

His breathing got shorter, and he was starting to tremble.

"HARRY!"

His fingers quickly grabbed his wand, and he uttered a quick 'point me' –spell.

His wand spun around on his palm, refusing to point him any where.

Meaning that Harry was too far away…He was not still on the playground. He was not even in the area.

"HARRY!"

"Let me go! I want my mommy!" The child sobbed, desperately trying to open the car door.

"Shush, baby. It's okay. Mommy's here. Nothing's going to harm you. Mommy got you." The woman raised her hand and pulled her fingers through the childs black hair, and in response the child gave a wail and tried to hit her hand away.

"I want my mommy! I want my daddy!"

"Shh, Marvin. It's alright now. I'm going to take care of you. Daddy won´t be home for another few years, but it will be okay, love. We'll manage together."

"I'm Harry! Let me out! Let me go home!"

The woman didn't even look at him, as she continued to drive down the highway, a gentle smile on her lips.

"It's you and I, Marvin. Daddy's in a rough spot right now, but he'll be back soon. Until then, your uncle David is going to help out. You like uncle David, don´t you, son?"

Harry glared at her, and tried to unbuckle the seatbelt.

Ruth turned her blue eyes towards the boy, and frowned.

"What are you doing? Stop that!"

But as soon as Harry was free of the seatbelt, he tried once again to open the door.

Ruth snarled, grabbing a handful of his hair in a painful grip, and suddenly bringing his head forwards, smashing his head into the dashboard. The child stopped struggling, and went limp.

With eyes on the road, Ruth gently buckled his seatbelt again, and arranged him in a more comfortable position.

"There, there. A little bit sleepy are we. Shh. Go to sleep, love. We'll be home soon."

She kept pulling her fingers through his black hair, ignoring the quickly forming bruise on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U:**_ Yes, chapter number 2! Don't you just love me:D_  
**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter, because he belongs to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own Ruth and her mother._

**_-7th May, Monday, 1984-_**

Cold.  
He grunted, and rolled over in bed.  
Though his eyes snapped open, as he realised his hand was stuck.  
Emerald green eyes went wide, as memories returned.  
Where was he?  
This wasn't his room.  
His room was dark red, with golden panels, and a soft, black rug.  
These walls were a dark blue, on the verge to black, and the floor of dark wood.  
The room was bare, except a few toys on the floor, and the bed he was lying on.  
He whimpered, as he realised that his hand was cuffed to the bed, the cold metal cutting into his skin.  
"Mommy? Daddy?" He called.  
Footsteps.  
The door opened and brown haired woman came in, carrying a tray.  
"Good morning, honey."   
She sat down on the bed, and put the tray onto the floor.  
"I want to go home…." Harry whimpered, glaring at her.  
The woman who took him away from his family.  
"But you are home, baby. Now, eat your dinner."  
Harry gave the food a doubting look.   
Scrambled eggs and a glass of juice.  
He didn't like egg.   
"I'm not that hu…" He was silenced with a slap.

"I told you to eat, now eat!" She sneered.  
She took him by the shoulders, and forced him into a sitting position, before starting to feed him.  
Harry squirmed, and tried to keep his mouth closed, but when she pinched his nose shut, he had to open his mouth to get air.   
When the scrambled eggs were done, she pinched his nose shut once again, and this time, when he opened his mouth, she put the juice in his mouth, making him choke.  
Harry whimpered, and gave her a tear eyed look, as he started to feel drowsy.  
"I'm sorry, Marvin, but you have to be quiet, while grandma is here. She doesn't think you're alive, you see, and she would go ballistic if she saw you."   
She gave him a kiss on the forehead, just before a door downstairs opened.  
"Ruth? Where are you, darling?" A woman's voice called out.  
"I'm coming, mother!"  
The woman gave Harry a last glance, before standing up and walking out through the door, locking it.  
"Goodnight Marvin."

**_-9th August, Thursday, 1984-_**

"Be a good boy now, Marvin, and stay in the yard." Ruth said to the little boy.  
If somebody would have walked by right then, they would have seen a caring mother with her unruly son.  
Harry glared up at her, and sneered.  
"Did you hear me?" The tight grip she had on his arm got tighter, and he nodded.  
Ruth smiled at him, and let him go.  
"Good. Don't go too far."  
The raven haired boy nodded, and made his way though the garden.  
Now and then he threw glances back at Ruth, making sure that she was standing there, and not following him.  
When he was far away from her, he broke into a run.  
"Marvin! Come back here!" She shouted, but Harry ignored her calls.

He wanted to go home.  
He wanted his mom and dad.  
He wanted his sisters.  
He wanted Uncle Padfoot, uncle Wormtail and Uncle Moony.   
He was panting, as he reached the fence, and started to climb it.   
His little hands were hurting, but he didn't care.  
Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him around the waist, and lifted him down from the fence.  
"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled, kicking with his feet and throwing with his arms, trying to hit Ruth.   
"Marvin! I swear, you're going to be the death of me!" Ruth snarled, and walked back to the house with the screaming and crying boy in her arms.  
When back in the house, she threw him down onto the floor, and locked the door.  
"I should have done this a long time ago…" She snarled, and grabbed a handful of his hair, and dragged him over the floor.

Harry cried out in pain, as he tried to hit her hand away.  
Ruth threw him onto the floor in his room, and glared down at him.  
"When your father gets home from prison, he's going to give you the beating of your life. Until then, it seems like if I have to be the one to give you some discipline."  
The hour that followed was filled with flesh connecting with flesh, painful cries, and a woman's voice yelling over and over again that he had to learn.  
He had to learn…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U :**_Alright, third chapter. Hope you'll like it. _  
**Disclaimer :**_ I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Ruth, Marlon, the blonde man and the red haired boy. _

**

* * *

**

**-2nd January, Thursday, 1986-**

Snow fell from a grey sky, a cold wind giving the people rosy cheeks.  
A ghostlike appearance lay over the big building in front of them, and a few of them couldn't help the shivers that ran down their spines, when the gates opened.  
Ruth's grip tightened around Marvin's shoulder, as she caught sight of a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair in a ponytail.  
The man stopped in front of them.  
Ruth smiled brightly, and gave the man a quick hug, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Hi, Marlon."  
The man, Marlon, gave her a kiss, before turning his eyes towards Marvin.  
Bright green eyes met yellow ones, and two pair of eyebrows furrowed.

"Marvin! Don't be so rude! Say hello to your father!" Ruth hissed, and gave the young boy a push.  
"Hello, father." He said after a few moments of silence.  
"He's small…What have you been feeding him? Bread and water?" Marlon glared at Ruth, kneeling down, and grabbing Marvin's arm, feeling for muscles. "And he's weak too. Like a girl."  
Marvin sneered, and his glare got harder, as Ruth bit her lip.  
"He's been sent up to his room quite often with no dinner."  
Marlon's grip on Marvin's arm tightened, and the raven haired boy winched.  
"Causing trouble for your mother, eh? Let's see what we can do about that."  
Marlon stood up again, and put an arm around Ruth's shoulders, and rested a hand on Marvin's head.  
"Let's go home."

**-1st June, Monday, 1987-**

The sun was shining brightly on a clear blue sky.  
Birds were singing and no traffic close by.  
Total peace.  
In the house, seven year old Marvin was watching while his father lifted weights.  
The smell of sweat was like a blanket over the room, but none of the two males seemed to care.  
Marlon finally sat up, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat away from his forehead.  
His hawk-like eyes found Marvin's unnaturally green ones, and his eyebrows furrowed.  
The boy was still small for his age, and thin like a toothpick.

In the heat of June, the boy had taken his shirt off, exposing a pale chest, the ribs which stuck out like knifes, and the few scars he had was showing clearly.  
Marlon sneered.  
The boy was unnaturally bright for a seven year old too.  
Ruth taught him, and therefore, he should know.  
And it scared Marlon to no end.  
A kid more clever than him, he couldn't handle that. He couldn't trick the boy.  
"Boy. Pick up those five kilo weights and start to train. Don't just sit there like a freak." The man sneered, and nodded towards the corner, where several different weights lay.

Marvin looked over to the corner, and then back at Marlon, before slowly standing up and getting the weights. He then came back, and sat in the same spot as before, with the weights by his feet.  
"Good. No lift them up and start to train! Then maybe you'll get a little muscle and stop looking like such a sissy!"

**-2nd September, Wednesday, 1987-**

Ruth looked up from the dishes as somebody knocked on the front door.  
She dried of her hands on her apron, and made her way to the door, pushing a few strands of brown hair behind her right ear.  
"Mrs. Acton?"  
A short, blonde-haired man stood outside the door, dark brown eyes looking up at her.  
Marvin stood next to the man, as well as a big grown, chubby, red haired boy.  
"Yes? What happened?" Ruth asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"Well, your son attacked my Richard down by the playground…"  
"Oh, honey!" Ruth cried out, and kneeled down to Marvin's height, taking in the bruises and black eye. "What did he do to you!"  
The blonde-haired man furrowed his eyebrows.  
"By all means, it was your son…."

Their voices seemed to have reached the basement, because Marlon appeared behind Ruth, a sneer on his face.  
"What happened here?"  
As the man started to talk again, Marlon put a hand up in the air to stop him.  
"I didn't ask you…I was asking my son."  
Marvin brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes, as he looked up at his father.  
"He was bullying some kids. I told him to stop, he went for me, and I beat him down."  
Marlon nodded, and turned his yellow eyes towards the blonde man.  
"My son doesn't beat up others without a reason. He's a smart kid. If your son even bothers any of the other kids again, my son can do whatever he likes."  
After the man had left with his son, and Marvin was sitting on the table, being taken cared of by his mother, Marlon came in and sat down.

"I guess your workout with the weights is starting to pay off, ey?"  
Marvin shrugged.  
"Now listen to me." Marlon grabbed a hold of Marvin's arm, pulling him closer." Don't ever think that just because you're stronger than the other kids, you're going to be alright. You hear me? You have to be smart too, or you're going to get caught and lose. Only the strongest survive, you hear me? You'll die, if you don't know how the game is played."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U :** _OK, everybody. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had a few homeworks to take care of first. And also a minor writers block…sigh Anyways, enjoy._

**Disclaimer : **_I do NOT own Harry Potter, even tough I wish I did. I do own Marlon, Ruth, the house and the car though…_

**-11th August, Thursday, 1988-**

27 days  
27 days, 648 hours, 388880 minutes or 2332800 seconds.  
That's how long ago since he last saw the sun.  
Green eyes blinked tiredly, and a yawn escaped him.  
His mother and father had thrown him into his room with a few bottles of water and a few apples, before leaving him.  
In the dark.  
Alone.  
His left wrist was once again shackled to the bed, leaving him hardly any possibility to move.  
His hair was greasy, and his stomach growling at the thought of food.  
The apples had since long disappeared.  
He froze as he heard the front door open and close.

Footsteps.  
His door slowly opened, and he glanced up at his father.  
"Sorry, son. We had…Some business to attend."  
A glare.  
"Alright, alright. Don't look so grumpy. It's not like if this has never happened before!"   
Another glare.  
"Shut up."  
The tall man released his son from the metal, and the boy rubbed his tender wrist.  
"What's mom making for dinner? I'm starving."  
"We'll have to make our own meals from now on. Your mother and I had a…disagreement."   
Marvin raised one eyebrow.  
"Where is she?"  
"She's out in the car…In the trunk."  
Green eyes widened, as yellow ones looked away.  
Marvin shakily stood up and made his way through the house.

Opening the door, he took a few steps back, shielding his eyes from the strong sunlight.  
After a few moments, when he could see clearly again, his eyes settled on the dark blue, slightly rusty ford.  
He slowly walked towards it.  
The birds seemed to stop singing, as if feeling the tension in the air.   
Tension that was choking him.  
Slowly opening the trunk, he caught sight of a lumpy blanket.  
The smell that came from it was almost making him faint, and he had a sudden urge to throw up.  
Flies buzzed next to his ears, trying to get to the thing under the blanket.  
A shaking hand slowly reached towards it, and pulled it to the side.  
_Blood. So much blood. Blue eyes wide open in fright. Flies eating away at rotten flesh. Brown locks drenched in blood…So much blood. _  
He turned around to run, to escape from the horror in the trunk of the car, but instead he ran head first into his father.As he was about to pull away, his fathers arms stopped him, and pulled him close.  
"It's going to be alright. She was going to go to the cops. Do you know what would have happened if I wouldn't have stopped her? She would have gone to a mental hospital, I would have been sent to jail, and you would be forced to live in an orphanage. We're better of without her."  
Marvin shook his head furiously.  
"No, no, no." He whimpered.   
"Listen to me!" Malon knelt down to Marvin's height and looked him in the eyes.  
"She was going to ruin our family. She was going to destroy us. I had to do it!"  
"No! She wouldn't do that! Mom wouldn't…"  
He was silenced as his father shook him violently.  
"You aren't listening! I did what I had to do! I always make the right decision! I'm always right, you hear me boy?"  
Marvin's protests soon turned into tears, and he nodded.  
"You're always right. Always right..." He repeated, and Marlon lifted him up.  
Throwing one last glance at his dead lover, he closed the trunk, and then walked inside.  
He'd bury her in the morning.  
In the morning, she would be gone.

**-The Same day, Godrics Hollow-**

Lily leaned against the counter, cleaning her hands with a blue kitchen towel.  
The rays of sun that found their way through the window, made her emerald green eyes glitter.  
Laughter and the barking of a dog made her to look outside, and her eyes settled on two red-haired girls, running around on the lawn. Chasing them was a big, black dog.  
Her husband, James, laughed and cheered on his friend, but as the girls started to chase the dog instead, James immediately turned on the dog.  
After a few moments, the dog turned into Sirius, and he managed to force James to chase the girls with him.  
Lily sighed, and looked around the kitchen. She might as well clean Jasmine and Rosie's rooms while she had the chance.  
She grabbed her wand, and made her way upstairs, while tying her hair back into a bun.

As she passed one of the doors, she stopped.  
Slowly she turned her eyes towards it, and she bit her lip.  
'Harry's Room' it stood in black letters on a golden sign, which was hanging on the door.  
In four years, the room had never been touched.  
The door had never been opened.  
Four years.  
Four long, hard, painful years had gone by.  
And not a word.  
Not from either Fudge, or the people who had promised to contact them if they ever saw a little boy with messy, black hair and big green eyes.  
She immediately turned, and rushed towards the master bedroom.  
She threw herself down in front of a chest of drawers, and pulled out a box from underneath it.   
Opening it, she gently lifted up a pair of round, black glasses for a child.  
Harry had worn them all the time, before she had managed to find a spell for children with bad eyesight. After that, he had only worn them when he was reading.  
Lily sobbed, and let her tears fall down her cheeks, as she held the glasses to her chest.  
She wanted her baby back.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U:**_Yayness, another chapter! My last one wasn't submitted becouse of too graphic child abuse…whimpers_

**Please Review, thank you.  
Your opinion matters.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or Sirius Black. I do own Marlon, Rosie and Jasmine…Mwohahahaha_

**-3rd April, Monday, 1989-**

The room was dark and thick with smoke. The curtains were drawn shut, stopping the sunlight from falling onto the couch, where a man was sitting. The man was trembling, yellow eyes wide open and dilated pupils, and he was mumbling to himself about ghosts and people being after him.  
On the coffee table before him, which looked to have not been cleaned for ages, was a small box, with pills in it.  
Now and then, the man would put a cigarette to his mouth.  
Blood was dripping from his ears, where he had pushed in thin nails.  
The door slowly opened, and a boy walked in. Raven black, messy hair which was long enough to reach past his skinny shoulders and the clothes he was wearing was old and worn. They were the only ones he had after all. He had found them in a dumpster just six months ago.  
Marlon's head snapped towards his son, and he jumped to his feet, stumbling a little.  
"You're going to get infected! They're going to see where we are!" He snarled, grabbing a hold of Marvin's neck, and throwing him across the room.  
Marvin gave out a whimper, and tried to crawl away, but a blow to his head made his world turn black.

A few hours later, Marvin blinked tiredly.  
He was in his room, locked to the bedpost again.  
He winched as he felt a sharp pain in his ears, and as he reached up a hand to touch them, he felt that several tiny pieces of the cartlidge was missing. He checked his other ear, and grimaced as he found that the same thing had happened to his other ear.  
He slowly traced his fingers down from his still bloody ears, to his neck, which had started to bruise, and his emerald eyes widened.  
Had his father tried to choke him to death?  
He bit his lip, and curled up into a ball on the bed.   
Was he a traitor like his mother?  
Did he deserve to die?  
His father only did what was right…  
Maybe there was something seriously wrong with him, if his father had tried to kill him?  
He sighed, and buried his head in the pillow.  
If his father had really wanted him dead, Marvin wouldn't have woken up.  
Soon he fell to sleep again, not noticing the smell of burnt flesh in the air.  
Downstairs, Marlon silently washed his burnt hands, staring out the window.  
The memory of last night was still hazy.  
Maybe he would never found out what happened.  
All he knew was that it was Marvin's fault that he now couldn't use his hands for a while. And the boy wasn't getting away with it.

**- Godrics Hollow-**  
Sirius ruffled Jasmines hair, as she lay down beside him in the grass, and it didn't take long before Rosie joined them, laying down on Sirius's other side.  
"Padfoot…Can you tell us about Harry?"  
Sirius chuckled, but sadness appeared in his eyes at the thought of his godson.  
"Again?" He asked, grinning as Jasmine poked his side.  
"Yes, again!"  
"Mom and dad won't talk about him…Do you know why?"  
"I think it's because it hurts too much." Sirius said, looking up at the sky. "He was such a special child, and we didn't get enough time with him before he was taken away."  
"Did he like me and Rosie?" Jasmine asked, looking up at Sirius with big, brown eyes.   
"Are you kidding me? He adored you two! He spent all his time looking after you!"  
Sirius sighed, and looked down at the two girls. "I just wish it had never happened. That he was never kidnapped. That he would be here, still, and play with you two. I remember the day he was born. He had just a tuft of messy, jet black hair and the biggest, green eyes you could imagine. He was so little; I thought he was going to break when Lily told me to hold him. And he looked up at me, and smiled a big, toothless grin. It was then they told me that I was going to be his godfather."  
Sirius hugged Rosie and Jasmine and sat up.  
"And girlies, the day you two were born, he was jumping up and down with excitement. And then he crawled up in the bed next to your mother, who was holding you, and he adored you since the first time he laid his eyes on you two. He said that you were the biggest monkeys he had ever seen."  
Jasmine and Rosie broke out laughing, and jumped at Sirius.  
"OK! OK! I'm just kidding! He said that you were the cutest dolls he had ever seen."  
Jasmine and Rosie smiled, and hugged Sirius.  
"I miss him." They both said at the same time, looking up at the sky. 

**-5th April, Wednesday, 1989-**

Marvin turned his eyes away from the sky, and settled his eyes at his father that was sitting across the table. Marlon was reading the newspaper, while drinking coffee. It was awfully quiet. Normally they would talk about Marvin being too snobbish or too rebellious.  
Fingering a loose thread on his black, oversized wife beater, he let his eyes wander to the front page of the newspaper. Squinting his eyes, and leaning forward, he started to read.  
Marlon, noticing his son's behavior, sneered, and put the cup of coffee down.  
"You're almost blind, aren't you?"  
Marvin opened his eyes fully again, and looked up at Marlon with wide, innocent eyes.  
"Me? No, of course not."  
The yellow eyed man put the newspaper down too, this time, and leaned forward.  
"Let me tell you boy, there hasn't been one damn kid in our family tree that has been in the need of glasses, and I swear to god, if you're forcing me to buy you a pair, I'll beat you black and blue until you get your vision back! I won't have a four eyed kid, do you understand me!"   
"Yes, sir." Marvin nodded, sitting up straight, and looking his father directly into the eyes.  
"Good. Now go down and lift some weights, I won't have a sissy in our family either!" He threw the empty cup of coffee at Marvin, who avoided it just in time, and then rushed out of the room and down to the basement.  
Marlon shook his head, as he grabbed the newspaper again.  
That child was worthless.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U:**_ I'm sorry the chapters aren't as long as you would want them to be. Heck, even I am disappointed. I used to post the chapters on harrypotterfanfiction, but since the violence in this story is a bit too graphic, I decided to post here instead._  
**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own Marlon and Jessica._

**-Friday, 8th June, 1990-**  
Breathing out, and breathing in.  
What used to be a task taken for granted, was now the most wonderful thing in the world.  
To breath. To fill his lungs with air.  
Gently putting a hand to his bruised and sore throat, he grimaced.  
His father had gone 'crazy' again.  
It must be those drugs he kept taking. Or else he wouldn't talk about people seeing them. People hearing them.  
And now he had tried to choke him to death again. 

But the same strange thing had happened.  
The tall, muscular man had been thrown off by some weird force.  
But this time, he hadn't passed out, but he had instead grabbed Marvin's wrist and pulled him up to his room, tying him up, and then starting to beat him mercilessly with his thick, leather belt.  
But Marvin couldn't care less about his bruised and bleeding back.  
His eyes had caught site of something round in the corner of the room. Something…golden?  
Looking at his wrists which was locked up, he sighed.

He'd have to look after later. He didn't think the family had ever had anything of gold, and he wasn't going to just ignore it.  
He was a poor boy, for Christ sake. He'd take any opportunity he got!  
Closing his eyes and curling up into a ball on the bed, the tied arm above his head, he started to fall into a sweet, quiet sleep.  
Maybe, he'd have that dream about the big, black dog again?

**Saturday, 9th June, 1990-**  
Marlon took a swing of his beer, as he looked out the window.  
The sun was starting to settle down, while giving the sky a pink and orange color. A beautiful evening.  
He froze, as he saw an old woman walking towards the house, and as he narrowed his eyes, he saw who it was.  
Ruth's mother.

He jumped to his feet, throwing the beer into the sink, and rushing towards the door.  
But it was too late. She had already seen him.  
"Don't you dare close the door in my face, Marlon Acton?" The shrill voice of Jessica Henderson reached his ears, and he sighed, opening the door slightly, and poking his head out.  
"What do you want!"  
"I want to know where Ruth is!" The old, short woman glared up at him, and sneered.

"I've told you, she's gone! She left!" He sneered back at the woman. How could such an old lady look so strong?   
"She wouldn't leave you for a second, Marlon, so don't even try! I want my daughter, and if I'm not allowed to see her now, I'm calling the police!"  
Marlon sighed, and looked away.  
Maybe the old hag would calm down and believe him if he invited her in? 

In a few minutes, Jessica and her son-in-law sat by the kitchen table, drinking coffee.  
"I'm sorry, Jessica. I just can't help you. That she left was such a surprise even for me, and the house has fallen apart since she left…"  
Jessica sighed, and nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"I guess I overreacted. But my Ruth loved you over everything else…"  
She stopped as quiet footsteps were heard from upstairs.

"Who's that?" She asked, standing up.  
"What?" Marlon asked, trying to distract her. "I didn't hear anything….Would you like some more coffee?"  
Jessica glared at him and made her way out of the kitchen and upstairs.  
"I swear, Marlon. If you've kept her here against her will…"  
Marlon rushed after her, but those few bottles of beer he had had this morning made him tumble to the ground.

"Damn it!" He swore, and stumbled to his feet again.  
Jessica sneered in disgust against him.  
"Ruth! Baby! Are you here?" She stopped in the hallway, as she caught site of a short grown boy with long, black, messy hair and huge, emerald eyes. She gasped as she saw the bruising on his bare arms, his black eye, the bruised throat and scarred ears.  
The boy's eyes widened and he took a step backwards.

"Who are you?" She asked, with furrowed eyebrows.  
"I'm Marvin…"  
Her blue eyes widened and she took a step towards him, but then she saw fear in the boy's green eyes, and then everything turned black.

Marvin was too shocked to move, as his father raised the crowbar over the woman's head, and then brought it down. Blood flew everywhere.  
The woman fell to the floor, dead from the first blow.

But that didn't stop his father.  
He brought down the crowbar several times on the grey-haired head, until there was nothing left of the cranium but a million shattered pieces.  
Marvin looked up at his father whose breathing was heavy. Marlon looked up, glaring at Marvin.  
"Go into your room."

Marvin didn't have to be told twice. He turned and ran into his room quicker than lightning, and sat down in a corner.  
He listened as his father dragged the body downstairs. He listened to his father as he scrubbed the blood off the walls. He listened to his father as he walked downstairs again, and out. He listened to his father as he started the car and drove away.  
And not once did he blink.

It was like if a movie was playing over and over again before his eyes.  
_Blood flying everywhere. The skull cracking. A bloody crowbar. Crazy, yellow eyes. Surprised blue eyes. Blue eyes, so much like his mothers._  
He couldn't take it anymore. Whimpering, biting his lip, and then leaning his head back towards the wall, he felt the tears pressing against his eyelids. He would not cry.

Starting to bang his head against the wall, he chanted to himself;  
"I will not cry. I will not cry."  
He kept on like that for a long time, before he passed out, blood on the wall where he had banged his head over and over again.  
_He would never cry._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U:**_ Woho. Another chapter. Read it, Damnit! xD_  
**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own Marlon and Belle._

**-Wednesday, 26th September, 1990-**  
Red hair fell down her back in waves, shimmering in the light of the lamps in the ceiling. The rots were slightly darker, shifting to a wine red color, while the tips had the same color as fresh blood. He was like hypnotized, as he watched her stroke a strand behind her left ear, but as she glanced his way, her blue eyes with yellow speckles meeting his green ones, he quickly turned away.  
Blushing.  
His eyes traveled back to her again, and as he found that she was still looking at him, he quickly picked up the bag of bread, paid for it, and made his way outside.  
Pulling his army jacket tighter around his small but muscular frame, he tried to ignore the cold that bit his skin. Shivers ran down his spine, as the raindrops that fell from the grey sky, managed to make their way under his collar, and down his neck.

"Hey. Wait up."  
He spun around, eyes wide and innocent.  
"I didn't do anything…." He stopped himself as he looked into the eyes of the woman from the shop. She smiled at him and bent down to his height.  
"I know you didn't. I'm Belle. Haven't Marlon told you that I was coming into town?"  
At Marvin's furrowed eyebrows, she gave a slight sigh.  
"I'm your aunt."  
"You're dad's sister?"  
She nodded, and suddenly, her smile didn't seem quite as warm.

-Thursday, 27th September, 1990-  
Two pair of eyes narrowed, and Marvin felt very uncomfortable.  
He squirmed in his seat, biting his lip, and hung with his head. How could two simple pair of eyes be so filled with hatred?  
A curtain of dark hair fell in front of his face, and he gave a relived sigh. Finally he was able to avoid their eyes. 

"He's a runt…A scrawny little thing." Said the woman before him, and he couldn't help but sneer.  
"Am not…" He muttered quietly, and gave a squeak of surprise, as a slender hand grabbed his arm, one inch nails digging into the skin, drawing blood.   
"Not very clever either." She said, and gave him a mix between a smile and a smirk.  
"I've told you, sis. He's a hopeless case." Marlon said, glancing at the red haired woman beside him.  
"That's because he hasn't had a good mother figure." Marvin's head snapped up, and he sneered at her.  
"Fuck off."

He was slapped across the face, nails leaving bleeding marks across his cheek.  
"He definitely got your temper. Nothing we can't fix, tough."  
Marlon glared at his sister, who gave him a grin.

"I do not like to be compared to a little shit like him, Belle."  
The woman smiled, and looked back down at Marvin. Her blue and yellow eyes glittered in the light from the lamp, and she cocked her head to the side.  
"If we're going to turn him into a man, he needs a haircut first."  
Marvin glared at her, and reached for a glass of juice on the table. He took a swing, and then put the glass back on the table.  
"You'd think he would have learned by now." Marlon said, and chuckled, as Marvin's eyes slowly closed, and he slumped in his chair.   
"So…Shall we begin?"

Pain.   
Breath hitching in his throat.  
He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming.  
Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up into the ceiling.  
As the sudden rush of pain subsided, he furrowed his eyebrows, and looked down at his abdomen, that he discovered was covered in bruises.

He looked up, as the door opened, and Belle stood in the doorway, eyes wide.  
"Marlon!" She snarled, rushing towards Marvin and grabbing a handful of his long hair, pulling him up from the bed and shaking him violently.  
Marlon appeared in the doorway, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
"What?" He slurred, settling his eyes on Belle and Marvin.  
"His hair! You idiot! His hair has grown back!"  
"Didn't we just cut his hair?"  
Belle glared at him.  
"Of course! Just two hours ago!"

Marlon grunted and glared at his son, while fingering his belt.  
"I told you he was abnormal."  
Belle looked at Marvin, and snarled.  
"What did you do! What did you do!" She yelled, letting go of his hair, and slapping him across the face.  
"I didn't do anything!" The words only seemed to make the red haired woman glow with rage.  
She pushed past his brother, pulling Marvin with her by his arm, and down to the living room.

She pushed the small boy down so that he was kneeling on the floor, and she put his hands on the table.

"Snap them." She snarled, at a drunken Marlon, which had followed them downstairs. "Abnormality is held in the fingers!"


End file.
